Lessons Learned by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: What happens when the lessons you learn from your mentor, spill outside the boardroom?


**Title: Lessons Learned**

 **Summary: What happens when the lessons you learn from your mentor, spill outside the boardroom?**

 **Pairing: Carlisle/Bella/Edward**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 4562**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **LL**

When you work fifty hours a week and so does your wife, it can be damn near impossible to find time for sex. We are always too tired, too busy, and when we do have sex on the weekends it's quick and lacking in excitement. We fall asleep on the couch in the evenings in front of the TV, waking each other in the early hours to move to the bed. It's a rut, and it's a terrible schedule to keep.

I'm bored with our sex life. I keep trying to think of some way to make things more interesting, like we used to do back in college. We've been together since our freshman year, and we would get wild at parties. Drinking too much and swapping partners was a regular occurrence when we were in our twenties. But now, in our thirties, we're stuck.

It's when Carlisle Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprises and my boss, is sitting in my office one day that I have an epiphany. "Hey, Carlisle, haven't you mentioned some club you go to on the weekends? Where there are _girls for days."_

He stops writing on his legal pad and looks up at me, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. His hair is always perfectly styled, his suits perfectly tailored. Bella has mentioned more than once that she thinks he's hot, but off limits.

He takes his glasses off and holds them in front of him as he answers me. "Yes. Are you telling me that you and your wife may be interested in that lifestyle? You gave me the impression that wasn't your thing."

"Well, it isn't. Wasn't. But, you know, ten years is a long time to have missionary sex," I grouse.

"That's basically how long we've known each other. Why haven't you spoken up sooner? The only way to get what you want is to ask for it," he points out.

"There was a time I didn't even have to ask," I sigh. "She used to be crazier than me."

Carlisle frowns. "Bella, right?" I nod. "Why don't you bring her this Saturday night? I'll email you an invitation," he offers.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll ask her, and hopefully I can convince her." I smile a little wistfully at the thought of what we could learn at a sex club.

"That sounds great. Now, where are we with next quarter's projections?" Carlisle slides his glasses back on and goes back to his paperwork.

When I get home, I'm nervous as hell. I'm pretty sure Bella will be interested in something more exciting than what we've been doing, but the club that Carlisle is a member at is… _more_ than anything we've tried.

"Baby? I'm home!" I call from the front door.

"In here!" I hear her voice from a distance, toward our bedroom. I search until I find her in our walk in closet flipping through the hangers full of clothes.

"Whatcha doing?" I lean on the doorframe and watch her pick a dress and hang it back up.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, so I'm trying to pick out what I want to wear." She turns to me with a smile, kissing my cheek before continuing with her hunt.

"Mmm. Baby, I wanted to talk to you about something," I start.

"Okay." She doesn't face me.

"I was wondering if you would like to try something new this weekend?" I hedge, shuffling my feet in nervousness.

"Is there some new Indian restaurant you haven't tried yet? Honestly, it makes my stomach hurt just thinking about it."

"No. Jesus, no, Bella. Would you look at me?" I reach out and tug on her arm so she'll stop what she's doing and face me.

"Now you have me worried, Edward Masen. Do you need a kidney?" She worries her lower lip between her teeth, and I press my thumb to it to make her stop.

"No. I was thinking about spicing up our sex life, you know, making it a little more adventurous. I was talking to Carlisle today, and he mentioned the club he goes to most weekends. He invited us, said he would email us an invitation if we were interested." There. I've said it.

Her pupils dilate. "Really? Because I've wanted to ask you about trying something different, but I was afraid of your reaction."

"You were? Like what?" Is she about to make my fantasies a reality?

She wraps her arms around my neck. "A threesome," she whispers. "With, uh, another guy."

My eyes widen at that admission. "Wow. You want me and some random dick both pounding you at the same time?" My voice may or may not have risen an octave.

"No! There are things, positions, to keep you apart."

I have to work not to groan. I asked for this, after all. "The place he goes is a BDSM club. I thought we could look at what goes on, maybe pick up some new positions, get a fresh perspective on ideas?"

She nods, leaning in to kiss me. "Okay. We'll go and see." She kisses me again. "Now, I'm starving. Takeout?"

"Of course."

That was Wednesday. I purposely stayed away from her the next two evenings, to build anticipation. Oh, who am I kidding? She fell asleep on the couch like she normally does. So here we are, Saturday night, and I'm in nice dark jeans and a dark grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. I've been nervously pacing the living room, waiting for Bella to finish dressing. I'm nervous as fuck. I know I'm going to have sex tonight, possibly in a public place, possibly with another man involved. My dick could touch another man's dick. Oh, God, what if the other guy is hung better? I'd be mortified.

Bella comes into the room then, causing me to stop my overthinking. My girl is wearing a black and blue long sleeved dress with snippets of lace and ties everywhere. Tall, thigh high black boots held up by more ties make her legs look miles long.

"Fuck, Bella. Every man in that place will be drooling over you." My pants are getting tight at the thought of her being the center of attention in a sex club.

She grins at me. "Now you'll finally know how I feel when we go somewhere and every girl from thirteen to barely having a pulse makes it a point to stare and drool at you." She laughs as she comes closer, spinning so I can see her dress is backless except for a few black ties.

"You're torturing me."

She takes my hand and runs ours together down the front of her dress. We hitch up the hem, stroking her inner thighs. "I just want you to know I'll be wet for you _all night._ Whatever happens, I love you and I'm coming home to our life, with _you_."

"I love you," I groan.

"I love you, too. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Driving through the dark, wet streets, I start feeling more confident than before. I can do this, I can make my wife happy and fulfilled, and I'll get satisfaction in return. I find myself excited as I hand the keys to a valet and rest my hand on Bella's bare back as we approach the doorman with our invitation.

The tall, dark haired man looks over the piece of paper and waves us inside. I text Carlisle that we're here, and head to the bar as we agreed. He comes over a few minutes later, and I catch my wife looking him over as he does.

"Edward, I'm pleased you came," Carlisle greets me.

I've never seen him in a t-shirt and jeans, but he looks casual and comfortable in his own skin. "You remember Bella, don't you?" She smiles at him.

"Of course I do. Lovely as ever, Bella." Carlisle leans in and kisses Bella on the cheek, and she places her hand in the middle of his chest. I raise an eyebrow as I realize that my wife is interested in my boss.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Mr. Cullen."

He gives her a wolfish grin. "While I do _so_ love to be called Mr. Cullen, you may call me Carlisle. Tell me, have you ever called your husband _sir?_ "

My eyes glitter at the thought. "It's been a long time, but she used to."

"Well, then. Let's try that for tonight, shall we?" he addresses Bella.

She smiles coyly, reaching over to run her hand over my arm. "Yes, sir." She's answering Carlisle but looking into my eyes. I find I enjoy it immensely. My girl is ready to play.

Carlisle grins. "Excellent. Perhaps a drink before visiting the play rooms?"

We all agree and order from the bar, opting to carry our drinks with us. I find myself studying my boss through the eyes of my wife to see what she finds attractive about him. He's tall; perhaps a few inches taller than myself, with brownish blonde hair that is just long enough to style back on his head. Without his glasses, his blue eyes twinkle as he laughs at something Bella said near his ear. He's broad shouldered, maybe even a little wider in the chest than I am. He exudes confidence, which I suppose helps him gain the eyes of the women in the room.

I catch him staring at Bella's ass, and he shrugs unapologetically, looking younger than his forty something years.

The first room we go to is a bondage display; the woman is tied in complicated knots with a black rope, her legs bent and her arms behind her. The rope winds around her torso and circles her breasts, up to and around her throat. Her leather-clad master is currently positioning her on her back on the padded table, spreading her bound legs and kneeling at the end. I place my hand on Bella's back as the man snakes out his tongue and uses it on his playmate. I stroke her bare skin in time with the woman's hips thrusting into the man's face.

Bella shifts her thighs, and I gaze down at her to find her staring at the scene in front of us. She parts her lips, and in the noise of the crowd, I can only speculate if she sighed or moaned. Carlisle leans to her ear as the sub on the stage cries out louder and louder.

"Is that something you're interested in, Bella?" I hear him say.

She bites her lip. "Not being trussed like a chicken, no. But the rest... "

"Do you see how she is completely at his mercy?" he asks as they watch together. "His only concern is her pleasure, and that is her only concern as well. For now, anyway."

I think about what he said, and I realize I'm not against it. But if Bella isn't up for it, then we'll find something else.

She shakes her head.

"Well, then, let's see what other presentations are on display this evening."

I have to admit, Carlisle is a smooth son of a bitch. He nods at almost all of the men we pass, and kisses the hand of many women. The style of dress on the other patrons ranges from nice dresses and casual suits down to leather that barely covers what would normally be appropriate. Many of the women, or submissives, wear collars, some of them attached to a chain that is held by their doms. Some of those chains form a _Y_ , disappearing beneath their clothes. I presume they attach to nipple rings or clamps after that. I'm grateful that Carlisle is dressed similarly to me, and wonder if he ever ventures into leather.

The next room we enter has a man tied to a post by the hands, his body bent where his ass is currently being flogged to a deep shade of pink by a woman in very tall black heeled boots and a black mask. Her blonde hair is in a high ponytail, her skin tight dress a siren red. The naked man moans every time she strikes him, thanking her and asking for another. Even from where we stand I can see his engorged dick is leaking.

"Nope," I say without being asked. Bella laughs long and hard as I pull her back out of the room with me.

Carlisle stops us near the bar. "Did the two of you have anything specific that you wanted to see or try? If BDSM is too much for you, do you have any alternative ideas? You _are_ looking for something new, aren't you?"

I look at Bella and nod as her eyes meet mine. She speaks up. "Actually, Carlisle, I'm interested in a threesome."

Carlisle smiles politely, and I do believe he looks disappointed. "Well, I can give you the names of several women that are clean, many of whom are most likely here tonight." He starts to dig a piece of paper out of his wallet, but stills when Bella places her hand over his.

"With another man." The look in his eyes changes at that admission. "You, perhaps?" she questions.

I see it then, his undeniable arousal for my wife. It's hot, to see the man usually in charge of me covet what is mine. His eyes flick to me, and I nod in agreement.

"There are ground rules, of course. We all agree that whatever happens doesn't leave this club. I won't hit on your wife at the company Christmas party, and she won't call me when you're working late, looking for entertainment."

"Of course," we both agree.

"As part of the rules of the club, I get tested every three months and have very recently been given a clean bill of health. I will of course agree to the use of condoms if either of you request such."

I hold up a hand. "Carlisle, stop being a CEO. We read the rules of the club before we agreed to come; we're both clean and Bella is on birth control. Relax."

Bella laughs at the look on Carlisle's face. He relaxes, laughing too. "Sorry, I got amped up. I have a private room reserved, would you like to…?"

"Yes, of course." Bella smiles gently at him and takes my hand as we follow him. I squeeze hers in reassurance that I can do this.

Carlisle leads us to a set of stairs that ascend to the balcony level. There are quite a few doors, and if I squint I can pretend it's a nice hotel. With the sound of an orgy playing over the speakers, but still. He unlocks the door and lets us precede him into what looks like almost any bedroom. There's a large bed, a long couch with an ottoman, and two armchairs. There's a cabinet with a recessed lock, and a bathroom with a huge shower.

Now I feel nervous. Do we strip and stand around naked? Do I sit in the chair and watch Carlisle fuck my wife? Do I-

"Stop," Bella whispers. "You're overthinking this, _sir_. I can see it."

I give her a tight smile. "You're right," I sigh. "What do you want to do first?"

Carlisle unlocks the cabinet and pulls out several items, putting them on the bed. Lube, condoms, wet wipes, and breath mints. I laugh out loud at the last one.

"You can never be too prepared," he grins. "So, either of you have any questions or hard limits?"

I look to Bella, because really, this is her rodeo.

"Edward requests that you and he stay…" She gestures wide apart with her arms.

"That's understandable. How about we start off sitting on the couch with Bella in the middle," Carlisle suggests.

"A Bella sandwich. I can handle that." I sit on one end, and Bella sits in the middle. Carlisle comes and sits on the other end, passing out the mints. I chuckle again as we each take a few and pop them in our mouths. There's silence for several awkward minutes, and then Bella just takes charge with her hand on my lap. When I look over, I see she has her other hand in Carlisle's lap, sliding her hand up and down his thigh. I can see a clear outline of his impressive cock. No wonder he's so popular with women.

For a few minutes I close my eyes and just _feel._ I've been semi hard since I saw Bella's dress, and I've only gotten harder since entering the club. My hips rock against her hand as she strokes my length through my jeans. My eyes pop open as I hear Carlisle moan, but I don't look over. I've already told myself I'm not going to get jealous no matter what, but it's been an incredibly long time since we swapped partners, and we were always pretty drunk when we did it in the past.

When I hear a sexy sound coming from Bella's mouth, I look over at her to find that Carlisle's hand has disappeared under her dress. Bella is slouched, her knees open, and he's definitely fingering her. I tamp down hard on the surge of anger at him touching her, reminding myself we agreed to this, and it's going to get a whole lot more personal soon.

Deciding that I might as well take the reins, I shift toward Bella and start pulling on the ties of her dress. One by one I unknot them, exposing more flesh that I kiss and suck as I go. When I pull the top down and expose her creamy breasts, Carlisle shifts to face me and takes the one closest to him in his hand, kneading it. I dip my head and pull her nipple into my mouth, watching Carlisle do the same on the other side. His fingers are still working her and her chest is flushed, the pink creeping up her throat to color her cheeks. She's going to come soon, and I find myself not even bothered that it's him giving it to her. She's beautiful taking her pleasure, her head tilted back to expose her neck. I move to suck on her pulse as I pinch and roll her nipple, and her hand grabs for me as her body bows off the couch. She lets out a long and loud cry and bucks against Carlisle's hand.

When she comes down from her high, I grab her face and kiss her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and caressing her, nipping her lips and igniting another inferno. When I back away to breathe, she turns her head to Carlisle and kisses him. I look down at her boots, thinking I want them to stay, so I work on pulling her dress up over her hips. She breaks from her kiss to let me yank it over her head and toss it into the corner. Her black lace thong is pushed aside from earlier.

"Oh, God, sir, I need to touch you," she moans.

I stand, pulling my shirt off and working on my pants. Bella watches me eagerly, and so does Carlisle. When I'm standing naked in front of the both of them, my cock jutting in Bella's direction, she moves to the edge of the couch and takes my cock in her hands. She massages my balls for a second before taking the head between her lips.

"Yes," Carlisle hisses, his hand in his pants stroking himself.

Bella pulls me closer with her hands on my hips, and I grab her hair to guide her mouth. A few more bobs of her head and I loudly groan several curse words as I come down her throat. Carlisle stands and grabs the wipes from the bed, tossing them at me before moving back to the cabinet. I wipe off my softened dick, wondering what the hell he has in mind. Bella stands next to me and wraps her arms around me. I kiss the top of her head as we watch Carlisle pull two black items from the cabinet and return to the couch.

He holds them up. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

I look down at Bella for confirmation. She looks up at me wide eyed, then looks to him and nods. He holds up a blindfold and what looks like a wide black strap. Approaching Bella, he takes her wrists and binds them together with the strap before kneeling and peeling her panties down over her boots.

When Carlisle stands back up, he starts to undress himself. He grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head, dropping it on the floor. He kicks off his shoes while I look at the muscled chest that he hides under dress shirts every day. I know Bella is anticipating seeing his cock, and I hope she's not intending to compare his to mine. Because _damn_.

"How's your gag reflex, Bella?" he asks seductively. Gotta give him credit for being smooth.

She flushes but smiles. "As you might have noticed, I had no problem swallowing Edward's cock. Is that what you have in mind, sir?"

Carlisle's cock twitches as they discuss it. He leans forward. "Absolutely. But get a good look, because this blindfold is going over your eyes in a minute."

Bella shifts, rubbing her thighs together. "I can't wait," she taunts. He grins and moves back to us. I stand next to Bella as Carlisle ties the satin material behind her head, his dick rubbing against her stomach as he does.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks her.

"Yes," she moans. His hands are kneading her ass as he talks to her.

"If that changes in the slightest, you tell us to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replies on a whimper.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Carlisle takes Bella by the shoulders, turning her slowly and gently pushing her onto her back on the ottoman. She shifts to adjust herself, and he pulls her bound hands above her head.

"Those stay there," he orders.

I look at him, trying to figure out what he has in mind. He stays near her head and points me toward her legs, which are spread and bent at the knee to rest her high heels on the floor. We both kneel, and he grabs a throw pillow off the couch for each of us. I pick up my knees to put the pillow under them, and it makes a huge difference in my comfort and height.

Carlisle leans over Bella's head and kisses her upside down. I look down at my wife and decide there's no better place to start than with her pussy. With a long lick, I get her riled up again. Holding her ass in my hands, I work my tongue over her glistening folds, sucking her juices into my mouth. She cries out into Carlisle's mouth, and he moans in response. His hands roam, stroking the exposed underside of her arms as they hang above her head. With my head bent to my task I can look up her body and watch her writhe, her tits shifting and bouncing as she squirms. Carlisle continues to kiss her senseless and his hands move to fondle her hard nipples. She screams into his mouth as I nibble her clit in time to his pinches.

She comes, loudly. Carlisle backs away from her mouth so she can let loose, and I add my fingers just as she clamps down and shudders. She breathes heavily for a few minutes as Carlisle and I both run our fingertips over her skin. Carlisle stands and I do the same. I guess it's game on.

He pulls her gently, letting her head drop over the edge of the ottoman and lining his cock up to her mouth. Understanding, I take her knees and push them up to her chest, lining up my cock with her sweet pussy. Meeting his eyes, I push my cock into Bella at the same time Carlisle slips his cock past her lips. She moans around him, spurring his moan in return. He grabs her boots and pulls her legs up, so I pound into her. He rocks his hips so that she takes more and more of his cock each time, and I watch her throat as it slips down further. She takes his balls in her bound hands and squeezes, making noises in her throat as we fuck her. I find it's easier if I bend my knees and rest one on the ottoman, the push and pull of moving in tandem with Carlisle working perfectly.

Carlisle throws his head back, and I'm thinking he's about to blow. I rub my thumb over Bella's clit, listening to the sounds of our skin slapping as I pound deeper into her body. I can see her full throat as he moves in and out of her mouth, and her hands are still fondling him. Carlisle lets her legs go to roll her nipples in his fingers, and she moans so loud around him that I think we're all going to come at the same time.

And that's exactly what happens. Her pussy tightens around my cock, and my hips falter in their movement before spurting inside her in the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I see Carlisle flex his hips in Bella's direction before stilling inside her. His hands are gripping her tits as he grunts, and she's making all kinds of sounds as she convulses. He pulls out of her and she gasps before screaming her pleasure at the pressure I'm still putting on her clit.

Carlisle kneels again and pulls the restraints from her wrists before removing the blindfold. I haven't quite been able to bring myself to pull out of Bella's heat, and as she lowers her legs she sits up to rest her cheek against my pounding heart. I finally pull out and kneel, holding her to me and telling her over and over how much I love her.

"That was easily the sexiest you've _ever_ been, Bella. I love you so much." I rub her wrists and arms to make sure she has feeling in them.

She smiles softly up at me. "That was exactly what I've always wanted. Thank you, my love."

It isn't until Carlisle comes back from the bathroom fully dressed that I realize he left in the first place. He runs a hand through his hair as he looks down at us still on the ottoman.

"You two should stay the night, utilize the bed," he smirks. "It's available until ten in the morning." He looks over our heads for a second, and nobody speaks. It's Carlisle who breaks the silence. "If you ever want to get together again, you let me know. Otherwise, I'll see you Monday morning, Edward."

"Good night, Carlisle, and thank you," Bella says quietly.

I give him a salute and he laughs as he strides out the door.

I turn to Bella. "You know, Carlisle has taught me so much at work, who knew he could teach us how to add so much spice to our sex lives?"

"I don't know, sir, but consider it lessons learned. _Sir_."


End file.
